User talk:BelladonnaTook
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Arwen-and-Aragorn-aragorn-and-arwen-7610525-1024-768.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AliasKit (talk) 16:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hey Bella :) Is it ok for me to call you that? Anyways i just wanted to welcome you to the wiki and congradulate you on getting your char claimed. If you ever have ay questions or wanna rp then feel free to ask me. RE Actually im kindda busy right now with Homework and like 3 other Rps. and creating my new chars history so maybe later when i get some of that stuff done? Welcome To Le Wiki Hey there Bella. :) I'm Waves Of Wisdom, or just Waves/WoW for short, an administrator here at CHBRP. I just wanted welcome you and tell you that if you ever have any questions or needs, you're just one talk message away from getting an answer. Well, that's pretty much all, so bye! c: Re: Sure thing. :) Pick a character to post on please? Posted John Aflac There yah go. c: hmm? you want to adopt tuppie? *takes a deep breath* >< even if she;s not mine i love her soo much cause she was given to me by a very very dear friend...but i feel its right to give it to you...soo please take very good care of her thats all i ask and maybe if you want i do wish to continue her relationship with my char Hanz cause they kinda click in a very twisted way >< anyhow she's all yours.. >< here's her word bubble 14:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Be my mommy? This is slightly (very) random, but can you be my mommy? I wanna be Bilbo's sister! Told you it was random! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Yay! Yay! Now I have to go tell bilbo! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Question Hi Bella! I noticed that your page looks very cool with all that coding :D May I just ask how you do the hiding text thing? Like after you click "What am I for?", it reveals the text. How'd you do that? 11:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! This is great :D I'll be trying it on my profile! Again, thanks a bunch! 12:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) how? Hey Bella! Already applied the coding but I was wondering if there's a way to make it transparent. If you check my profile, you'll see what I mean :P 12:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm I guess it's because I use a table for the coding... you think that's it? :/ If it is, do you have any advice how to change the thing? I mean, instead of using a table, what should I use? 12:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I got it! :D Found the problem mehehe I removed "class=article-table" and yey! Thanks again for the help with the collapsible button ^_^ 12:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Present Thanks, that's awesome! I feel it's only fair to give you this: It's not as good as yours, but, it's something.... Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon sorry super sorry for the long wait but here congratz on achieving this level 19:37, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Bella so i was on and sw that you had edited something like 2 miutes ago?? Anyways i was wondering if you'de like to rp? Oh and i never guessed that you would be Bach! I guess you wont be needed any of my help after all XD anyways if you wanna rp let me Know RE Great so who would you like to use? ayone of your chars would be fine. and it's great to hear you missed us and the wiki :) oh and how would you like to do the rp? Forum or Character Page? RE OK i think ill be using Dmitri Smoke if that's ok with you and would forum be ok?? My computer load comment very slow. RE Ya i know it sucks that they do that. And hmmm would you mind making it? im not to good at starting RPS XD Sorry >.< My sister needs to use my computer so i wont be able to rp >.< So Sorry.. Maybe later when i get my computer Back? Anyways gonna give the computer over to my sister so if you message i might not message back Hi Bella! Well, first of all, I hope you are having a great day and second of all, I was wondering if you where in the mood to RP? If you're not, then it's completely ok. I was just wanting to see if you wanted to RP with me :) Re: I don't really mind either. Whatever fits you best would be fine by me too. Re: Sounds good to me :) RE: >.< Woops, should of remembered that >.<. Thanks for telling me! congratz congratz upon reaching level 5 and all that stuff .....do you want me to type it out?cause you already know what they would say buut if you do I would just say what everyone would say which is "Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes." Either way I hope going from entry level to level 5 gave you some sort of experience on what every newb would feel like :) ). P.S: I'll reply later work >< 18:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Quest Hey Bella, I was wondering would you like to join a quest? If you do then just pm me :) Category:User Signatures 14:29, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Quest YAY :) So, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaslyly2111/The_Quest_Lab. The link is used for the quest sandbox (we discuss about it and the chars and the quest, talk at the page, under "The Meeting Room", each people send messages to it). So if you had any ideas for the quest ("Current Quest") then just post on the page. PS: I need a Zeus kid, do you have one? And also, the idea for the quest is still being discussed so feel free to say your suggestion for what the quest should be for. Category:User Signatures 15:19, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Benny and Laz Hi I'm just letting you know that Benny has been made, and I have already posted on Lazarus' page if you wish to rp? Please can you also check the proposal which I have sent to you over skype, just to check it is okay before I publish it? Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 06:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Quests About our quest, So, I got this idea thanks to Bella (User:jaslyly2111/The Quest Lab), I will use the Eris/Golden apple plot, but change it to Enyo, and her kids was kidnapped so she had to make a discord between the deities. However, since my char is Athena's kid, so I changed Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to Hecate, Iris and Athena, and the apple to a sword that said: "For the most powerful." However, unknown to Enyo, someone stole a weapon from each of the goddess while they were fighting, so that they could blame each other for stealing it and make the fight more fiercer. So Harmonia, likes concord and don't want another war to happen, asked Justin to go and find the lost weapons and who stole it, also find out who left the sword (since no one knew it was Enyo). End game, it turned out to be Arke (messenger of titans) a lampade nymph and a rogue child of athena teamed up to steal the weapons, which will cause a war and make it an opportunity for the titans to rise up again. Let me know what you think :) P/S: Why: +A Melinoe kid?: They hide in the underworld so need an underworld demigod, and melinoe's kid is better at quest( experience from harmonia) (I'll be using Musician's Melinoe kid) +A Hecate kid?: His mom "participate" in this and it would be perfect if we show that athena's and hecate's kid team up together. Also,they are good in quests. (i'll be using Xax's Hecate kid) +A Zeus kid?: They're powerful, and they're good at quests (from harmonia's experience) and also, they are kinda like Iris' "representative" (Iris is considered to be close to Zeus) Bella's Zeus kid) So, bottom line, people who is in this quest include Athena's kid, melinoe, hecate and zeus' kid. Category:User Signatures 08:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC) HAIIII Haiii c: Wonder gave me Lucius Himmler and Syrus Lupin after the thing and I was wondering if you wanted them back? It seems to be you two had a handful of plans and I'd rather see you see them through than me c: re: Ahhh I was just wondering because I didn't know if you really wanted them because I'd feel bad if I sent one away and you were mad/upset/idk whatever emotion xD, about it xD